1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical connector for connecting optical fibers together in an automobile, equipment or the like.
2. Background Art
In a conventional optical connector, a cord insertion hole portion extends rearward from a fiber insertion hole portion (for holding an end portion of an optical fiber) in continuous relation thereto on a straight line. The optical fiber, exposed at an end portion of an optical fiber cord, is inserted in the fiber insertion hole portion, and that portion of a sheath, disposed adjacent to this exposed optical fiber, is inserted in the cord insertion hole portion, and within the cord insertion hole portion, the sheath of the optical fiber cord is positioned and held in an axial direction by the use of a stopper.
For installing an optical fiber cord, for example, within an automobile, there are occasions when this installation must be effected in such a manner that the optical fiber cord, extending outwardly from an optical connector, is bent immediately after the optical connector because of an installation space or others.
When the optical fiber is abruptly bent, a light loss much increases.
Therefore, in a conventional construction, a rubber boot, bent into a predetermined bend radius, is attached to a rear side of a connector housing, and an optical fiber cord, extending outwardly from the cord insertion hole portion, is passed through the rubber boot, and is extended to the exterior in a predetermined direction so that the optical fiber cord will not be abruptly bent.
In the above optical connector, however, the rubber boot is further provided at the rear side of the cord insertion hole portion disposed on a straight line, and therefore there has been encountered a problem that the overall construction of the optical connector becomes large in size.